


Bring It

by adorersvt



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hozi, M/M, Omega Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Soonhoon - Freeform, but you don’t need to read the twt au to read this, minor jeongcheol, minor junhao - Freeform, minor meanie, minor verkwan - Freeform, this is based on my twitfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorersvt/pseuds/adorersvt
Summary: The stories of Alpha!Jihoon and Omega!Soonyoung's life.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my (@jadoresvt) twitfic titled "Bring It" (https://twitter.com/jadoresvt/status/1032845130661679108). These are basically the things that I mention but don't elaborate on (a.k.a. the side stories).

It was quiet.

 

The room with bright green walls and mirrors on opposite ends was filled with chatter before it became dead silent. No one dared to make a noise. No one dared to break the silence.

After a long ten seconds, a low growl came from someone's throat. It was the shorter alpha - the one with black hair and a protective hand in front of the omega's body.

The omega nearly jumped in place when a growl was heard from the other alpha - the brown-haired, skinny, taller one. The one who nearly jumped the omega. This growl was threatening: the taller alpha was signaling for the shorter to stand down. He was trying to show his dominance. Trying to 'out-wolf' the other alpha. Trying to dominate over him.

 

Nothing could have prepared Soonyoung for this - two alphas trying to out-dominate each other to get the other to back down. He was ready for his first day of being a trainee, ready to start on his journey to become an idol, a dream he didn't know he had until a few months ago.

 

The shorter alpha's growls got louder. Soonyoung should have been terrified of him, too. He should've been terrified of the results of this fight, of who would out-dominate the other. A part of him didn't want to have to find out, but another, larger, part of him felt like he needed to see the results: like this one event would change his life forever. 

So he stood behind the black-haired alpha's arm, even slightly shuffling to hide more of himself behind his body, despite the size difference (he wasn't that much taller, but you could see part of the top of his head from behind the short alpha's body). The alpha's growls should scare him, yet he seemed to find a sense of comfort in it. Maybe it was just his secondary gender trying to get him to submit to the alpha that had protected him.

 

Perhaps Soonyoung just shouldn't have come today. After all, his secondary gender was revealed only three weeks ago. Thankfully, his parents didn't care what he presented as. They only wanted their son to be happy.

But the scent suppressants don't work within the first month of one's secondary-gender presentation. The scent is too strong and the pills could make the taker fall into a coma or, if the worst were to happen, the taker would die. So Soonyoung had to ask Pledis, the company he happened to get lucky enough to become a trainee for, if he would still be able to come today. The CEO had stated that he would be fine - no one would be able to hurt him since an adult is always present.

Oh, how wrong he was. 

 

Suddenly, the loud growling came to a halt. The shorter alpha's head rose slightly as he continued to stare at the other trainee. The taller alpha let out a small whimper before lowering his head and walking back to his previous spot. 

It was then that Soonyoung could smell it - the smell of an alpha. To be precise, it was the smell of a  _strong_  alpha. The kind of scent that a pack leader would have, if those were still around, and it was coming from the boy in front of him that still had his arm up. The smell was more frightening than anything else that had happened today.

But then the alpha dropped his arm. His scent left as quickly as it came. The trainee walked back across the room to the spot he had darted up from.

 

Soonyoung stood in the same place - only two feet in front of the door. He was shocked, to say the least, and his heart was pounding inside his chest. The smaller alpha's smell seemed to linger in front of his face and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of the boy who had stood in front of him. The one who protected him.

"Are you alright?" Soonyoung snapped out of his shocked state to stare at the person who had placed themselves in front of him. The omega hadn't noticed when the other had gotten in front of him. He took a cautious step backward as he scanned the other person up and down. He needed to be more careful from now on.

The trainee in front of Soonyoung rose his hands defensively. "Don't worry, I won't do anything. I'm an omega, too," the other male whispered the last sentence. He gave Soonyoung a small smile and slowly placed his right hand in front of him. "My name's Seungcheol. I'm sorry that happened on your first day here. Thankfully, Jihoon stood up before Doyoon could get to you. I... I didn't think that Doyoon's wolf could take over like that. I'm really sorry."

Soonyoung swallowed the small lump that had formed in his throat before taking in a shaky breath. He reluctantly placed his hand in the other's to shake hands with Seungcheol. "I... my name's Soonyoung. You- You said that the... the one who stood up for me... his name's Jihoon?"

Seungcheol gave the other omega a wide smile and placed his other hand over Soonyoung's, sandwiching Soonyoung's hand. "Yup! Lee Jihoon. He's a good friend of mine. Don't get the wrong idea, though! We're like brothers. I'd never date someone like him, anyway."

"Someone like him?" Soonyoung glanced down at Seungcheol's hands.

"Oh, sorry!" Seungcheol exclaimed before pulling his hands back. "I'm a touchy person, but I didn't even ask if you were okay with that. Sorry!"

Soonyoung gave Seungcheol a small smile. "It's fine, Seungcheol... I didn't mind."

"But, yeah. I wouldn't date him because he's too quiet. I dunno, he's just not my type," Seungcheol said with a grin on his face.

Soonyoung nodded his head.

"Alright then, do you want to come and sit down with me? I know you may still be shaken up and we won't start practicing things and figuring out your skills until the instructor comes, but she probably won't be here for another twenty minutes. She tends to come around eight."

"Oh... o-okay."

 

"Jihoon-ah, say hi to Soonyoung." Seungcheol nudged his friend with his foot (since the alpha was sitting on the floor with his phone in hand).

Soonyoung stared at Jihoon. He may trust Seungcheol now, but he still doesn't know if he can trust Jihoon, although his wolf already trusted the alpha with its life. Yes, Jihoon may have protected Soonyoung from Doyoon, but that doesn't mean that his intentions were for the good of the omega.

Soonyoung's eyes roamed Jihoon's face and eventually fell on Jihoon's eyes. The brown irises were dark, almost black. His eyes were clouded with something that seemed to be holding him back from smiling. Maybe it was worry. Maybe it was concern. Maybe even fear.

It took Soonyoung a moment to realize that Jihoon was staring at him, too. Soonyoung clenched his jaw, ready in case of anything else happening.

"Hi, Soonyoung. I'm Jihoon," the alpha greeted with a small wave before he looked back at his phone screen.

Soonyoung blinked at the other before letting out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Nice to meet you, Jihoon."


	2. The Marriage

“Dance is really one of the coolest things in the world, don’t you think? Dance is just a way of expressing yourself, especially when words don’t work, you know? And some people do it so they can be understood… I’d say that dance was my first love. You were my second, Jihoonie, but I love you more than dance, of course. Dance is really amazing, isn’t it?” Soonyoung glanced to his left to find his boyfriend spaced out and staring at him. A small pout formed on his face. “Jihoonie,” he whined. “Are you even paying attention to me?”

 

It was half-past four in the morning of Soonyoung and Jihoon’s anniversary, marking the end of their second year as a couple. Tomorrow would be Soonyoung’s birthday and he’d officially be eighteen years old.

The pair were the only ones left in the building, if you don’t count the security guards (the same security guards who had gotten used to the two’s odd schedules that would start early in the morning and end even earlier), and they had just finished polishing Jihoon’s choreography for his first solo concert.

 

Jihoon continued to stare at Soonyoung as his eyes roamed over the omega’s face. They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds before Jihoon spoke. He spoke breathlessly as if he had been holding his breath for the last ten seconds. (In reality, he was just so captivated by the way that Soonyoung had looked while talking about his passion for dance that he had forgotten to breathe.)

“Marry me.”

Soonyoung blinked once at the alpha, the recently made mate mark on his neck tingling from Jihoon’s stare. He felt as if time froze at that moment. Jihoon’s small smile and bright eyes being engraved into his brain along with the light feeling in his chest and his own smile spreading onto his face. “Okay.”

“Okay. Let’s do it. Right now.” Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s hand and placed it into his own. “Let’s get married.”

“Right now?”

Jihoon nodded. “Right now.”

Soonyoung’s eyes darted across Jihoon’s face. “Okay. Right now.”

“We can go to the courthouse down the road. We’re both eighteen, we won’t need our parents.”

“I need to tell my parents, Jihoonie…”

Jihoon shook his head, much to Soonyoung’s surprise. Usually, if Soonyoung said no, Jihoon would drop the topic in an instant – always respecting the omega’s decisions. This was a first. “I asked them for your hand in marriage in January. I didn’t think I’d ask you to marry me so soon, but… I really do love you, Youngie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t think I’ll be able to wait even another day to marry you.”

To say that Soonyoung was shocked was an understatement. Jihoon was never the type of person to do things on instincts – much less someone to do things without a plan and going in blindly. This was shocking, of course, but what had shocked him the most was that Jihoon had asked his parents for his hand in marriage in January. That means that this wasn’t a complete jump in the dark. Jihoon knew that he wanted to marry Soonyoung over six months ago. It means that his parents agreed, despite the pair being together for only a year and a half at that time, which means that they like Jihoon more than he thought they did. That was all he needed to agree to Jihoon’s sudden proposal.

“Okay.” Soonyoung nodded, standing up. “Okay. Let’s go. Would they even be open this early?”

Jihoon smiled. “I guess we’ll find out, right?”

 

Jihoon and Soonyoung learned that the courthouse opens at five in the morning. The pair stayed on the stairs outside of the courthouse, hands intertwined and masks on their face, as they waited for the courthouse to open in a few minutes.

“We’re really doing this.” Soonyoung chuckled out. “You’re going to be my husband.”

Jihoon smiled at the omega before pulling down their masks a bit to place a short yet sweet kiss on his lips before he pulled back and fixed their masks. “I love you. I love you so much, Soonyoung… but are you sure you’re okay with this? I can wait until you’re ready. I’d wait for you forever, Youngie.”

Soonyoung’s heart melted. “No, I want this, too. I want to marry you, Jihoon. I want… I want us to be forever.”

“We don’t need to be married to be forever, baby.” Jihoon pouted from behind his mask. “We aren’t married now and we’re already forever.”

“Aww, Jihoonie…” Soonyoung cooed. “You cheesy loser.”

“Imagine what you’ll hear when I say my vows.” Jihoon chuckled.

Soonyoung smiled at his soon-to-be husband, his mask failing to hide the obvious signs of his wide grin. “Lee Jihoon-“

“Lee Soonyoung,” Jihoon interrupted his boyfriend.

Soonyoung stuttered on his words as his face turned red. “I’m not a Lee yet, Jihoonie.”

“You will be. And you’ll be my husband.” Jihoon moved his face closer to Soonyoung. “But I could always be a Kwon. Kwon Jihoon. Rolls off of the tongue, doesn’t it?”

“As much as that sounds amazing, I’ve had a lot more fantasies of me being a Lee than I've had of you being a Kwon.”

“Oh? Fantasies?” Jihoon quirked a brow. “You have any other fantasies about me? About us?”

Soonyoung glared at Jihoon. “If you’re implying what I think you’re implying then you-“

“Oh, look, Youngie! There’s the courthouse person!”

“How do you know that-“

“He’s literally walking up the steps right now.” Jihoon deadpanned.

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Well, I can see that now, Jihoonie.”

“Good morning, Mr. Pak.” Jihoon stood up off of the steps, Soonyoung quickly following after him, confusion written on his face.

“Ah, good morning, Mr. Lee. I presume you’re… you’re here to finish signing the documents?” Mr. Pak asked as he took his keys out of his pockets. “Is this the lucky person you want to wed?"

Jihoon’s face turned pink. “Yes, it is. This is my boyfriend. I really do apologize for being here so early in the morning and so soon. It was kind of a… mutual, spontaneous decision.”

“Oh, it’s not a problem. This is my job, after all. And besides, you did seem happy to eventually marry this man, Mr…”

“Kwon Soonyoung,” Soonyoung finished. “Soon to be Lee Soonyoung, if things go right.”

Mr. Pak chuckled as he opened the door to the courthouse. “Ah, it's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Kwon. We have the documents all filled out and everything’s ready for you both since Mr. Lee has been coming here for about a week now. All we need is Mr. Kwon’s signature.”

“You've been coming here for-” Soonyoung cut himself off as he furrowed his brows. “When did you have time for that?”

Jihoon shrugged, a smile on his face. “I just wanted to make it easier for us when we were ready, you know? I didn’t think it’d be so soon…”

“Well, it seems like you two are ready now.” Mr. Pak smiled at the two before he walked down the empty hall. “Good morning, Eunjung. Uneventful night, I hope?”

 

Soonyoung and Jihoon trailed behind the older man who was talking to the guard. "Don't you need my birth certificate and things like that?"

"Didn't I tell you that I asked your parents for your hand in marriage?" Jihoon asked, snaking his arm around the older's waist. "I got everything done. He wasn't joking when he said that all we need is your signature."

Soonyoung hummed and moved closer to Jihoon's side. "And if I had said no?"

"We marked each other, Youngie. I don't think you'd have said no." Jihoon chuckled. "And even if you did, I'd wait for you. I'd wait until the end of the world if I had to."

 

 

“At this time, before proceeding with the bonding ceremony, I would like to invite the couple to share their vows. Jihoon, would please deliver yours first?”

Jihoon smiled at the judge as he nodded his head before clearing his throat. He picked up Soonyoung’s hands. “I know this was really sudden, so you might not have vows, but I’ve been planning on proposing since January, as you know. However, even though I’ve been preparing for this for over six months, I still couldn't think of what I want to tell you. I really wanted to give you the best, since you deserve the best, but here I am winging it.” Jihoon chuckled and slightly squeezed the other’s hands. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, which sounds cheesy, but it’s true. You’ve helped me become the best me possible. When we were just trainees and weren’t dating yet, you helped me realize that… maybe I’m not the worst person in the world. You helped me love myself and become a better person and I can’t thank you enough for that... I don’t want this to be too long and cheesy, so I’ll just end it here, I guess. You’re the love of my life, Soonyoung. I’m thankful that you agreed to marry me. I love you.”

“And now Soonyoung, would you deliver your vows?”

“Jihoonie… I don’t think I’ve told you this before, but when I was a child, I always dreamt of the day that I’d marry the one. Regardless, you’re right: I have absolutely nothing prepared and, like you, I'm gonna wing it.

So, uh, I have only three things to say right now. First of all, I want to say that I’m glad it’s you that I’m marrying. Second, I want to say that this, this spontaneous courthouse marriage at six in the morning on the day of our anniversary... it's a lot better than any of the giant weddings that I’ve dreamt of.” Soonyoung cleared his throat, a slightly nervous smile on his face. “Because it’s with you and all I want is to be with you for the rest of my life... The last thing I want to say is, I love you and thank you for loving me back.”

“Soonyoung and Jihoon please join hands.” The judge waited for the two to hold hands. “Soonyoung, do you take Jihoon as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side, through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

Soonyoung gave Jihoon a wide smile. “I do.”

“Jihoon, will you take Soonyoung as your cherished husband, in front of these witnesses, and promise to stay by his side through sickness and health, joy and sorrow, so long as you both shall live?”

“I do.” Jihoon nodded.

“Not to be informal or anything, but do you two have rings?” The judge asked, breaking the some-what traditional feeling in the room.

“N-“ Soonyoung was cut off.

“Yes, we do.” Jihoon took his right hand out of Soonyoung’s and pulled out two gold bands out of the left, front pocket of his black jeans. “They were my parents. Passed down from generation to generation since my great, great, great, great, grea- yeah, you get the point. They’re old rings.”

Jihoon gave one ring, the smaller one, to Soonyoung before nodding to the judge.

The judge cleared his throat before beginning again. “The wedding rings perfectly symbolize the never-ending love you two have for each other. By exchanging these rings, you solidify a lifelong commitment to one another. The rings serve as a welcome and constant reminder of the bond you’ve formed with your partner.

Please, repeat after me:

I, Soonyoung...”

“I, Soonyoung, give you, Jihoon, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Soonyoung repeated the judge’s words before placing the ring on Jihoon’s finger.

“I, Jihoon, give you, Soonyoung, this ring as a symbol of my enduring love. Just as the circle of the ring completes itself, so you complete me.” Jihoon smiled as he placed the bigger ring on Soonyoung’s fingers (the omega’s hands have always been bigger than Jihoon’s).

“Soonyoung and Jihoon, by the power vested in me by the Universal Life of Church and the country of South Korea, I am pleased to pronounce you husband and husband, sealed together today both in law and in love. Jihoon, you make kiss the groom!”

Jihoon chuckled as Soonyoung shuffled forward. “I love you, Soonyoung,” he stated as he pulled the omega down by the back of his neck.

The alpha’s hands traveled from the back of Soonyoung’s neck to his cheeks. Right now, he wanted nothing more than the other’s lips against his own.

 

Their kiss couldn’t have lasted longer than ten seconds, but it still felt like an eternity to the two.

It’s not as if this was the first time that their lips had clashed against one another’s – they’ve been dating for two years now, of course it’s not the first time, but this kiss wasn’t the same; it was special. This was their first kiss as husbands.

The two pulled away after a few seconds. Both with a wide, content smile on their face. That was it: they’re married.

“Lady and gentleman, I now present to you, for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Soonyoung and Jihoon Lee!”

“Lady and gentleman,” Soonyoung repeated, giggling as he placed his forehead against the shorter's. “Because there are these two witnesses and that’s it.”

“Yes, Soonyoung.” Jihoon rolled his eyes, despite the fond smile on his face. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious.”

“Shut up, you love it. And you love me, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon snorted. “You’re right, I do. And now I’m stuck with you for the rest of my life, _Lee_ Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twtiter! @adorersvt @jadoresvt  
> You can ask me questions through twitter or my curious cat (curiouscat.me/jadoresvt)


	3. Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pine [pahyn]:  
> verb (used without object), pined, pin·ing.  
> to yearn deeply; suffer with longing; long painfully (often followed by for)

"Choi Seungcheol, I have a problem!" Jihoon dashed into the room, startling his omega friend. "I think I like Soonyoung."

Seungcheol blinked at the man with recently dyed blonde hair as he still recovered from the shock of his friend barging into the room. He shook his head to snap out of his shocked face before he rose his brow. "You what now?"

Jihoon rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair opposite of the older. "I  _said_ , I think I... like Soonyoung."

"For some reason, it seems as if I knew that before you did." Seungcheol leaned forward and placed his hands on the gray table. "It's almost as if I told you before that you had something going on with him."

Jihoon let out an angry huff as he sunk into his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and a small pout forming on his face. "This is why I don't do  _feelings_. It's stupid and hard to control."

"Dude, you literally write love songs."

"So?" Jihoon scoffed. "Anyone can write love songs! Love isn't just dating people and _romance_ , okay?"

Seungcheol leaned back into his chair as he shrugged. "Then what are you going to do about your little crush?"

"Absolutely nothing." Jihoon shook his head. "I will one hundred percent fuck everything up if I do anything, therefore I should do nothing. If there's no way for me to make a mistake, then I won't be able to fail. It's genius, really."

"So, let me get this straight," Seungcheol started, pinching the bridge of his nose due to his friend's stupidity. "You're telling me that you  _know_ you have a thing for Soonyoung,  _Kwon Soonyoung_ , the guy you literally  _saved_ , but instead of doing something about your feelings, you're just going to pretend they don't exist? Is that right?"

Jihoon nodded.

"You're probably going to end up doing something anyway, but besides that and a million other reasons,  _sure_! This will  _totally_ work and you'll definitely not end up doing something you're going to regret!" Seungcheol sarcastically responded. "I don't know why you're doing this, but whatever. Do what you want. It's your life."

 

 

Jihoon stared at himself in the mirror across the room, watching as sweat dripped down his forehead. He had been practicing since four in the morning and it was now six in the afternoon. The alpha let out a dry cough before standing up again, ignoring the burning of his arm and leg muscles. He took in a deep, shaky breath before picking up his phone and playing the song again. 

It'd soon be the day of Jihoon's debut with his group Tempest and he needed to make sure that he made no mistakes -- nothing can go wrong during their first performance or they'll immediately be put on the bottom of the ladder of the Korean music industry. Of course, they're bound to make  _some_ sort of mistake -- it's their first stage performance, of course there will be  _something,_ but Jihoon will not let the mistake be because of himself. 

He was halfway through the first chorus when a voice startled him.

"Jihoonie?" 

Jihoon jumped in his spot before he looked up in the mirror and met eyes with Soonyoung's reflection. "Soonyoung... I didn't you see come in."

The omega sighed as the music continued to blast out of the speakers. "I know you didn't," he stated as he began to walk towards Jihoon's phone, his hands holding plastic bags. "You've been in here since before the day guards came. It's time for you to stop, okay? You don't need to overwork yourself."

Jihoon dryly swallowed before letting out another cough. "I'm- I'm fine, Soonyoung. I just... I need to do perfectly."

Soonyoung shook his head as he stopped the music, placing Jihoon's phone in his pocket before walking towards the alpha, beckoning for him to sit down. "Sit," the older commanded. "You're going to eat and you're going to rest. You don't have a choice."

Jihoon watched as the other sat down in front of him, opening the plastic bag and revealing a plate of food. "You probably didn't even eat lunch. That's not healthy, Jihoonie. We don't need you getting sick before your debut, right?"

Jihoon shook his head before feeling Soonyoung tug on his shirt, trying to pull him down. He finally took a seat on the floor in front of the omega before letting out another cough.

"Do you even have water?" Jihoon shook his head. "Jihoon, you need to stay hydrated since you're doing so much physical activity. You're getting rid of your bodily fluids and you're not taking any in."

The alpha pursed his lips as he was scolded by Soonyoung. "I'm sorry," he let out in a coarse voice. "I just... I don't want to be the reason that Tempest fails during our first stage. It has to be perfect, right?"

"It doesn't, Jihoon," Soonyoung softly spoke. "You're new, you're fresh, and no one has seen the choreo before. If any of you make a mistake, which I doubt any of you will, you guys will still do great. The fans are already excited to see a new face and you guys are a new face. They'll all love you no matter what."

Jihoon took a deep breath as Soonyoung spoke, finally letting himself have a break. "Okay," he nodded. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Soonyoung smiled and took out a water bottle from the other bag. "Here. Drink it all, your voice sounds really bad and dry. You should know better than to push yourself this hard, Jihoonie."

"I know," Jihoon said after drinking all of the water. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Soonyoungie."

The omega halted his movements, his hand hovering over the chopsticks. "What was that?"

Jihoon's face heated up as he realized what he had called the other. "I didn't- I mean, I- S-Sorry," he stumbled over his words. "I, uh, yeah..."

"Wah, Jihoonie, I didn't think you'd ever call me that!" The older grinned as he picked up the chopsticks and moved closer to Jihoon. "Don't worry, you can call me whatever you want."

Jihoon avoided Soonyoung's eyes before hearing the other speak again. "Say 'ah,' Jihoonie."

"Are you feeding me?" Jihoon finally looked back at Soonyoung, who had the chopsticks in his hand, a few inches away from Jihoon's face. 

When the other boy nodded, Jihoon let out a small huff of breath before opening his mouth. "Ahh."

 

Twenty minutes later, Jihoon was filled with spicy ramyun and black bean noodles. ("How did you know these were my favorite, Soonie?" The omega hummed. "I may or may not have asked your bestest friend, Seungcheol." "Did he call himself that?" "Of course.")

"Thank you, Soonyoung," Jihoon sighed contently, his body leaning back onto his hands and his eyes closed. "You're too good to me."

Soonyoung rose a brow at the other's words but said nothing and let the other continue to talk. "You're always making me smile and laugh and you just make me so happy that I'm not even surprised when I realized that I-"

Jihoon quickly cut himself off, his eyes shooting open and his mouth slightly agape. "I mean- Nevermind. You're a great friend, Soonyoung." He let out an awkward cough before standing up and dusting off his pants. "But I-I think I should head back to the dorms. The- The others might be worrying about me, you know? I don't want to make anyone else worry. You worrying about me already made me feel bad- Not like that's a bad thing! You made me realize that I should give myself more breaks after I do things and that I should never push myself over the limit. Or, at least, drink water if I do."

"Jihoon-"

"But I should really focus on not bringing my body to the point where exhaustion is the only thing I can feel, you know?"

"Jihoonie-"

"Okay, yeah, I really need to go, now! Thank you for the food, Youngie! I'll be sure to pay you back and make up for bailing on you like this! See you tomorrow, or something!" Jihoon waved one last time before sprinting down the hall, letting the door to the practice room slam behind him.

Soonyoung let out a small sigh before cleaning up the food. "Geez, Jihoonie. You should've let me talk."

 

A week later, Soonyoung was going through the last rundown of the finalized choreography for BooSeokSoon's cover of 'Liquor' by Chris Brown. After two weeks of making the choreography and one week of practicing it, the three boys finally had everything memorized and ready for the internet to watch. 

"Okay! Perfect!" Soonyoung clapped. "I'll get us some waters."

The two younger boys nodded from their place on the floor, the two exhausted and grateful to be allowed to lay down.

"Hey, Soonyoung."

The omega turned his head to see the familiar body of a certain alpha. "Hi, Jihoonie."

"You guys really are a great triplet, Soonie," Jihoon complimented. "You three look great together. You're quite the perfectionist, hm?"

Soonyoung shrugged as he stopped in front of the vending machine. "Thanks, Hoonie, but I don't think I'm  _that_ much of a perfectionist."

" _Turn your head 3 degrees to the left,_ " Jihoon recited what Soonyoung had said thirty minutes prior. "That's quite the perfectionist behavior."

Soonyoung let a smile fall onto his face as he placed three bills into the vending machine. "Says you, Mr. Practicing All Day And All Night 'Til The Point Of Exhaustion."

"I guess we're the same in that sense, then," Jihoon shrugged, his face mirroring Soonyoung's. "But, uh, I actually... meant to tell you something. I was scared to do it before, but I think that I realized I was just being... dumb. Please don't hate me for what I'm going to say, Soonyoung."

Soonyoung rose a brow as he took the last water bottle out of the machine.

"I really like you. Like, in a romantic way." Jihoon pursed his lips before inhaling. "You don't have to say anything. I-I know that sometimes it's... I mean, we can just pretend this didn't happen. I just needed to get that off of my chest and finally get Seungcheol off my back. So, uh, yeah... I- I'll see you around. Hopefully, not in an... awkward way."

Soonyoung blinked as the other walked down the hall, his mouth still gaping and his hands still tightly clutching the water bottles. "He-  _What?_ "

 

"Happy early birthday, Soonyoungie-hyung!" Seokmin and Seungkwan shouted as they jumped onto the older's back. 

It was almost noon, but the two younger boys hadn't seen Soonyoung all day as he was called in early for a meeting with the CEO and one of the company's managers.

Soonyoung had a wide smile on his face as he thanked the other two. "Thanks, guys. But you guys know my birthday isn't until tomorrow, right?" Soonyoung laughed.

"Yes, we know, hyung," Seungkwan grinned. "But we're busy tomorrow so we have to tell you today, too!"

"Yup! And it seems like the people who watch BSSTV wanted you to have an early birthday, too!" Seokmin smiled.

"Yeah! Birthday presents!" Seungkwan cheered as he followed the other two towards the practice room. 

Soonyoung laughed at the other two's antics before opening the door to the familiar green-walled room. "Huh," Soonyoung started, his brows furrowing. "The lights don't seem to be-"

"Happy birthday!" 

Soonyoung jumped in place as the room filled with light and people yelled. "Holy- You guys! Thank you! It really means- Is that a star cake?!"

The omega ran towards the blue cake in the middle of the crowd. "Woah! It is!"

"Yeah. We got it because of your recently discovered stage name. You know,  _Hoshi_. Our bright and charismatic star."

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung gave the younger a smile. "Actually, can we talk-"

"Happy birthday to you!" The others cut off Soonyoung's question as they began to sing for Soonyoung, who couldn't help but internally sigh at the timing, a smile on his face concealing all of his thoughts.

After the song had finished and the cake had been cut and given out to everyone in the room, Soonyoung made his way toward Jihoon, his hand holding his plate of cake. "Jihoon."

The younger turned around, his mouth filled with the blue cake, making Soonyoung giggled. "Jihoonie, your mouth is covered in frosting. I thought you were a neat eater."

"I am," Jihoon spoke after swallowing his food. "But I was really excited to eat this cake."

"I can see that," the omega giggled again. "But, can we talk? About last week and what you said?"

Jihoon pursed his lips before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah. For sure. Do you want to go out into the hall, or...?"

"Yeah, the hall." Soonyoung nodded, following Jihoon out the door.

When the two finally stood outside the door and in the relatively empty hall, the security guard who was taking a bathroom break not counting, Soonyoung spoke up again. "Look, Jihoon, I should've told you last week. I was in shock and just... stood there, which I'm sorry for, by the way, because I... I guess I'm... I just- Okay, hold on." Soonyoung took a deep breath. "I like you too, Jihoonie. A lot. I really, really like you, actually, and I was just shocked because I didn't think you'd ever like me, too."

"I- You- Really?" Jihoon blinked at the other who as slowly nodding his head. "I- Wow, Soonyoung. I- I didn't think that you'd-"

"I know, right?" Soonyoung awkwardly laughed. "But- But here we are."

Jihoon nodded his head. "Yeah, here we- Do you wanna go on a date? As my..."

"As your... boyfriend?"

"Yeah, yeah. As my... boyfriend." Jihoon smiled, the redness reaching his ears. 

Soonyoung let a small breath of relief leave him. "Yes- Yeah, I'd love to. I want to. I mean- When? Today? Tomorrow? This weekend? I'm ready whenever - not to sound desperate."

Jihoon chuckled at the other. "Don't worry, Youngie, I'm excited, too."

"Yeah, I mean, we're- You're my-" Soonyoung cut himself off. "It's so weird saying this."

"Hm? Weird to say that I'm your boyfriend?" Jihoon teased. "That you're  _my_ boyfriend?"

Soonyoung's ears turned red. "Yeah, that you're my boyfriend."

Jihoon smiled. "Well, we should probably go back to your party, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, but I kind of like it like this."

"Us alone together?" Jihoon rose a brow. "We have all the time in the world for that. Your birthday - well, I guess it'd be birthday party since your birthday's tomorrow - is only once a year. So let's celebrate it!" 

Soonyoung blushed more as Jihoon grabbed his free hand, pulling the older back into the room. _Yeah, we do have all the time in the world._ Soonyoung thought to himself, a satisfied smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twtiter! @adorersvt @jadoresvt  
> You can ask me questions through twitter or my curious cat (curiouscat.me/jadoresvt)


	4. Courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> court  
> /kôrt/  
> verb  
> be involved with romantically, typically with the intention of marrying.

"I'd like to court your son."

Six words. Six words that would turn Jihoon's world upside down. Six words that could bring a result of pure pain or pure happiness. 

Mr. and Mrs. Kwon looked at each other as Jihoon nervously sat across from the two. They were at the Kwon's residency in Namyangju which was, much to Jihoon's thankfulness, not too far from Seoul. 

"Do you plan on marrying Soonyoung one day, Jihoon?" Mr. Kwon finally asked after he and his wife stopped silently speaking amongst themselves.

Jihoon nervously gulped. "If I'm being honest, sir, yes, I am. I don't know what the future may hold for us, but I would like to push through whatever it is with him next to me. I want to hold his hand as we get through the rest of our lives together and I want to kiss away the tears he may shed throughout all of the struggles. I would like to help him realize that he's the brightest star in the entire universe and that he's the most important thing in my life."

Soonyoung's parents gave each other another look before they nodded. "Then yes," Mrs. Kwon started. "You may court Soonyoung. But, it has to be on one condition."

Jihoon nodded, the uneasiness he previously felt disappearing. "Anything for Soonyoung."

"Keep him happy," she said with a smile, her face reminding Jihoon of Soonyoung. There was no doubt about the fact that Soonyoung had gotten his looks from his mother.

"Of course," Jihoon said. "I'll keep him happy for as long as I can. I may not be able to promise to never let him have a sad day again, but I can promise you that I will try. If he has a day where he's not happy, I'll be sure to comfort him and remind him of a better tomorrow. I'll help him get through his sad days so he can be happier the next, and I can promise you that."

Mr. and Mrs. Kwon smiled at Jihoon, content with what the young alpha had promised. An hour and a half later, Jihoon was out the door with a hand full of plastic containers containing all of Soonyoung's favorite home-cooked foods. He had spent time with both of Soonyoung's parents that evening, and Jihoon couldn't wait to get back to Seoul and see Soonyoung (though he may not admit it).

 

"Jihoonie? Is that you?"

Jihoon internally cursed as he heard the sweet voice of his boyfriend from in his shared apartment. He should've known this would happen - Soonyoung always comes over to visit.

"Yeah," Jihoon replied as he locked the front door.

Since it was Saturday and he and the other Tempest members had the next week off, Jihoon's roommates were visiting their homes as it had been months since they last saw their families.

"Where were you?" Soonyoung came out of Jihoon's room with a pout on his face and Jihoon's hoodie on his body. 

Jihoon's eyes instinctively trailed down Soonyoung's body, his mind momentarily forgetting to respond. "Oh, did you go out to get food?" Soonyoung slightly tilted his head before walking forward to inspect what was in Jihoon's hand. 

Jihoon quickly shook his head, his hands moving to hide the bags behind his back, making Soonyoung stop in front of him. "I'll show you after! Go back into the room and I'll call you out, okay? It's a surprise." 

Soonyoung blinked at Jihoon before nodding, his eyes disappearing as he gave Jihoon a wide smile. "Okay, Jihoonie."

Thirty minutes later, Jihoon had finished reheating the food and had neatly placed everything on the table, all the foods on Jihoon's fanciest plates (they were plastic plates that he got on sale at E-Mart, but no one needs to know that) and two empty plates next to each other. After placing a fake candle (Seungcheol impulsively bought it, and now the candle is used only when Jihoon wants to 'impress' Soonyoung) in the middle of the table, Jihoon nodded, pleased with himself. He made sure he connected his phone to the Bluetooth speakers and played some background music (as both he and Soonyoung were never fans of a quiet environment) before he deemed everything to be ready.

"Soonyoung!" Jihoon yelled, too lazy to go through with his original plan of leading Soonyoung down the hall. "C'mere!"

Jihoon listened as Soonyoung got off of Jihoon's squeaky mattress, his feet making a  _pitter patter_ noise with each step he took as he walked down the hall. "Jihoonie, why did you even- Oh, _wow_."

Soonyoung stood at the entrance to the kitchen/dining room, his mouth slightly open as he looked over the table. "So, I, uh... I visited your parents today. Your mom- I told her about how much you've been missing her food, so she made some for me to bring back for you. So, uh... yeah."

"Jihoonie," Soonyoung started as he began to walk closer to the other. "This is really sweet. Thank you. I can't believe you went to my parent's home just for me..."

"Of course I'd do that for you," Jihoon smiled, letting Soonyoung wrap his arms around his back. "I'd do anything for you."

Soonyoung tightened the hug for a moment before pulling away. "I love you too, Jihoonie. Now, let's eat! I'm really excited to eat this."

"As you should be," Jihoon nudged Soonyoung to the closest seat. "But I have to use the bathroom first. You start without me, okay? You probably haven't had food in a while."

"Okiedokie!"

Jihoon smiled at Soonyoung one last time before walking down the hall, pass the bathroom doors. He quickly walked into his bedroom and opened the top drawer of his clothes cabinet, revealing an assortment of black shirts, rolled up. He shoved two in the back aside, double-checking to see that he still had the familiar velvet box hidden under his shirts. He let out a small sigh as he felt the smooth surface, his hand taking the box out before closing the drawer and walking back down the hall, the box behind his back.

"You know," Jihoon began to talk as soon as he was at the end of the hall. "Since it's the fourteenth, it's been about a year and a half since we started dating. The time sure flies, huh?"

Soonyoung hummed, his mouth filled with Kimchi Mandu.

"I know we aren't super big on anniversaries and stuff," Jihoon paused as he took the seat next to his boyfriend. "But I wanted to get you something, you know? So I, uh... Here."

Jihoon brought the velvet box from behind his back. "It's nothing too flashy since I know you aren't the biggest on things like that, but I saw this and I just thought of you. I figured that maybe, now, when you wear it, you'll think of me and remember just how much I love you."

"Jihoon..." Soonyoung trailed off as he opened the box. "It's really nice. It- It's _beautiful_. I really don't know how to thank you enough for this. I didn't even get you anything."

Jihoon smiled and shook his head. "You did. You've brought me happiness."

Soonyoung felt tears prick at his eyes as he smiled at Jihoon's cheesiness. "You're so- You're amazing, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon hummed as he wiped a falling tear from Soonyoung's face. "Do you need help putting it on? I want to see you with it on."

Soonyoung turned slightly after giving Jihoon the necklace, letting the younger place the star-shaped necklace on him. "Can you tell why it reminded me of you?"

"Yeah," Soonyoung let out a breathy laugh. "But this star, the diamond shaped one, this is you because you're bright and beautiful, like a diamond. And this one is me, the one that looks like the star in all of those baby Jesus pictures on Facebook because I like Peter Pan."

Jihoon laughed. "And the third star?" He asked as he patted Soonyoung's back after he finished clasping the necklace.

"That's our future." Soonyoung turned to face Jihoon. "We don't know what it is right now, but we will. We'll know what this third star is one day."

"Our future is big and bright, then." 

Soonyoung nodded. "Of course it is. We'll make it bright."

"And big," Jihoon added, kissing Soonyoung's nose.

"And big."

The couple smiled at each other before Jihoon glanced down at the food in front of him. "Next time I go to your house, I'd like it to be with you. I love your parents, I really do, but sometimes they just do this silent language with their eyes and start giggling and that freaks me out. It makes me think that I've done something wrong."

Soonyoung threw his head back as he laughed. "Ah, Jihoonie~ You know they're just flirting with their eyes. And one day, they'll be your parents, too."

Jihoon's smile grew. "Yeah, they will... Your laugh is so beautiful, Soonyoungie. I love your laugh. It's like music to my ears."

"Ah, Hoonie..." Soonyoung blushed as he nudged the alpha with his elbow. "You're so cheesy..."

"Only because you love it and I love seeing your beautiful smile and hearing your beautiful laugh."

"Jihoonie!" The omega giggled as he leaned forward to place a small kiss on Jihoon's lips. "I love you a whole lot, Hoonie."

Jihoon placed a hand on Soonyoung's cheek as he smiled fondly, his eyes sparkling with admiration. "I love you a whole lot, too, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the necklace, since I know I didn't describe it well. https://sc02.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bQofPXXXXXamXFXXq6xXFXXXE.jpg
> 
> Just imagine that it's got tiny little diamonds instead of those pearls (in the diamond-shaped star) and that it's actual gold and that's what I was trying to base the necklace off of.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twtiter! @adorersvt @jadoresvt  
> You can ask me questions through twitter or my curious cat (curiouscat.me/jadoresvt)


End file.
